Mama of Power
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Mama of Power**

**Samantha Puckett ( usually known just as Sam ) is a 42 year old woman who is the leader of an organised crime-gang named The Blood of Sex.**

Under the strong firm command of Sam, the gang rape, steal, kill and do other things that are against the law.

Most of the time, Sam wear a tight white sexy suit, a pink leather push-up bra and black leather boots.

Also she often carry a golden gun on her belt.

7 years ago, Sam had a boyfriend who she had 4 kids with.

Her boyfriend was named Raoul.

Raoul killed himself almost 2 years ago for unknown reasons, leaving Sam to take care of her 4 daughters Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny all on her own.

Of course, Sam teach her daughters to be horny criminals, just like she herself has been since she was 11.

The oldest of Sam's daughters is Annabelle who recently turned 6.

Whenever she get time off, Sam teach Annabelle how to use guns, how to masturbate and how to be badass.

On this day, Sam and her friend and second in command Emily Granger eat sushi and drink coffee in the garden outside Sam's mansion in southern Italy.

"Emily, I hope you've made all the needed arangements for our big thing next month." says Sam.

"All the steps of your masterpiece-plan's been prepared, Mama of Power. You can expect it to go smooth like the best flow of pussy-juice or cum." says Emily.

Mama of Power is the nickname most members of the gang use for Sam.

"Good. We cannot risk any problems with this." says Sam.

"I understand. Don't worry. Jack and I have double-checked every tiny thing. You can relax." says Emily.

"Thanks, girl. You better be right." says Sam.

"No worry, Mama of Power." says Emily.

"Sexy." says Sam as she take a big sip of her coffee and then slide a hand down into her pants and start to finger-fuck her own wonderful pussy in a casual way.

"Mommy, can me masturbate too?" says Annabelle as she walk out into the garden.

"Sure, sweetie. Whenever you want." moans Sam with a sweet sexy smile.

"Cool." says a happy cute Annabelle as she roll up her skirt and starts to finger-fuck her little pussy.

"Nice! Starting 'em young I can see." says Emily.

"Indeed, my old friend. My daughters need to learn the shit early so they can grow up into powerful slutty bitches who can take over when I'm no longer around." moans Sam in a sexy porno-voice.

"Okay." says Emily, eating some of her sushi.

Sam eat some sushi too.

"Yay!" moans Annabelle.

"You've gotten better at that, sweetie. Mommy's so fuckin' proud." says Sam.

"Yay!" moans Annabelle, happy that Sam is proud of her.

"Letter for Mama of Power." says a guy named Kevin as he show up.

"The boss is kinda...'busy'...I'll take it for her." says Emily.

"Okay, Em." says Kevin as he hand Emily a big dark-red envelope and then leave.

"Who is it from?" says Sam.

"There's no name or anything on it." says Emily.

"You can open it." says Sam.

Emily opens the envelope.

Inside is a letter.

Emily read it. It says "Samantha, this is your cousin Jason. I have sad news. Your beloved mom is dead. A stupid Nazi-man killed her. Sorry. Do you want me to send her body to you?"

"Oh, no! My wonderful mom..." says Sam in a sad tone.

Sam grab her phone and dial Jason's number.

"Jason Puckett here..."

"Hi, it's Sam. Please send mom's body to me, in a safe way. I don't want her body to be lost during the shipping over here."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll have my two best men deliver your mother's body straight to your house."

"Awww! Thanks, man. Have a sexy day."

Sam ends the phone call.

"My cutie crap!" moans Annabelle as she get an adorable orgasm.

"Good, sweetie. That's a good way to cum, for sure." says Sam.

"Okay." says Annabelle.

2 hours later.

"My little girls, this is how you fuck yourself when there are no men available." moans Sam, all horny, as she fuck her pussy with a big black dildo, in order to teach her daughters how to do that.

"Looks so much fun!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny as they watch with excitement what their mommy does.

"It is fun, yes." moans Sam.

"Mom, when do I get to do real sex with a boy?" says Mickey, who is 5.

"You have to wait until you're around 12 'cause before that boys usually can't get their dicks stiff and the dick needs to be stiff for sex to work." moans Sam.

"Okay..." says Mickey.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

Sam fuck herself harder with the dildo.

"Holy shit...!" moans Sam.

"You're the best mommy ever!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Thanks, kids!" moans Sam.

22 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Yay!" says a happy Jane.

"I hope you girls know a bit more now." says Sam.

The next day.

A man named Roger is fucking Sam.

Roger is a member of Sam's gang and he and Sam have sex to show Sam's daughters what a real fuck looks like.

Roger is fucking Sam in the pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck my slutty pussy!" moans Sam in her best porno-voice.

"You're s damn sexy!" moans Roger in a deep manly tone.

Roger is a macho handsome man. He's the the same age as Sam and he has a big dick.

"Holy shit...soooo awesome!" moans Sam.

"Yay!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Girls, pay attention to what Roger and mommy do." says Sam.

"Alright, mommy." says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

"Is it fun, mommy?" says Mickey.

"Very fun, yes!" moans Sam.

"Okay." says Mickey.

Mickey reach her left hand down into her sweatpants and finger-fuck her little soft pussy.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Mickey.

52 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuckin' crap! Sexy!" moans Roger as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, man..." moans Sam in joy as she get a big orgasm.

"That looked so cozy!" says Annabelle.

Sam is happy that her daughters love sexy stuff.

"And that's what a real fuck looks like, kids." says Sam. "When you get older, you'll get to do such things as well."

Sam give her daughters some sweet home-made candy.

2 hours later.

"Mama of Power, your cousin's men are here with your mom's body." says Emily as she enter Sam's office.

"I understand, Emily. Let 'em in." says Sam.

2 guys enter with a white coffin.

They open it and inside is a dead woman. It is Pamela Puckett, Sam's mother.

Pamela has 15 bullet holes in her boobs and tummy.

"Mom..." says Sam as she begin to cry.

She goes down on her knees and gently touch Pamela's hair.

"Guys, we should leave the boss to feel sad in private." says Emily.

Emily and the 2 guys leave the room.

Sam pull down her mom's pants and lick her dead mom's pussy a bit.

Then she stop since the pussy no longer feel warm and wet because Pamela is dead.

"Mom, you shouldn't be dead..." says Sam through her tears.

The next day Sam and her friends and her daughters hold a funeral for Sam's mom.

They bury Pamela in Sam's backyard.

"Dear mother, you were such a smart sexy bitch and I'll always remember ya as who you truly were. May your soul find peace and sexual fun in whatever place you're going to. I'm gonna honor you for as long as I have." says Sam.

5 days later.

"Holy shit, such a perfect day!" says Sam as she, Emily and some other members of the gang drive out from Rome in a big black armored car that has a lot of gold and money in the cargohold.

"Yeah and the stupid dumbass cops have no idea what happened. We're all the best." says Emily.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Mama of Power, it was great how you tricked Madame DeFae and made her think you're sweet." says Kevin.

"That was fuckin' easy. Amanda DeFae is almost retarded. And I'm a true genius and skilled like fuck." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Once they are back at Sam's mansion, they begin to carry the gold and money down into the basement.

"Sexy. This was truly a huge success, guys. I'm very proud of each one of ya." says Sam.

"Thanks, Mama of Power." says Emily.

"Viva la porno-power." says Sam.

The next day, Sam give her daughters some money that they can do what they want with.

"Thanks, mommy." says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Samantha, so these are your little kids?" says Nicole Vagina as she show up and aim a rifle at Annabelle.

Nicole is Sam's main enemy.

"Leave my kids alone, bimbo." says Sam as she pull out her gun.

"No. I'm gonna kill your kids." says Nicole.

"I don't think so." says Sam as she fire her gun.

The bullet goes right into Nicole's pussy.

Nicole scream in pain and then fall to the floor dead.

"Mommy...you saved us!" says Mickey in joy.

"Sweetie, I'd never let any bimbos hurt my little cutie girls. Mommy will always protect you from any danger." says Sam.

"Yay!" says a happy Mickey.

"Who was that...?" says Annabelle.

"Her name's Nicole. She's been my enemy since middle school. I guess she hate me 'cause I'm much more smart and sexy than she can ever be. It's nice that she's finally dead. The woman's not nice." says Sam.

4 hours later.

Annabelle has bought herself a pink rubber dildo.

"Mom, me bought myself a fuck toy." says Annabelle with a childish smile as she hug her dildo. "So sweet."

"Okay, girl. I'm glad you decided to buy something sexual instead of a silly plushie." says Sam.

"Why buy plushies? Me wanna be queen of sexy things, just like you." says Annabelle.

"And when you get older you will be exactly that. You'll take over as the sexy mama and the boss when I'm gonna die." says Sam.

"Cool." says Annabelle.

Mickey has bought a dildo too.

Jane and Jenny has bought plushies since they are 4 and 3 years old and as such can't buy dildos, even on the criminal black market.

"Here." says Sam as she give them dildos so they won't be sad about not getting to buy dildos of their own, like Annabelle and Mickey.

"Yay! Thanks, mommy!" says Jane.

"No problem. Anything for my little sexy girls." says Sam.

"Me is sexy?" says Jane.

"Yeah, Jane. You're a little cutie sex-kitten who someday will grow up into a very powerful fuckable babe." says Sam.

"Okay...me will be like you, mommy?" says Jane.

"Indeed. You and your sisters will become like me when you're older." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam and Emily break into the local bank.

"Give us all the money that's kept here, now!" says Sam as she hold her gun to the throat of the girl at the front desk.

"I can't..." says the girl in fear.

"Down on the fucking floor!" says Emily to all the customers who are in the bank at the time.

Emily has a big rifle.

Sam and Emily wear black sexy leather clothes.

The customers goes down on the floor.

"Nice. Sexy." says Emily.

"Since you refuse to unlock the vault for us, I'll do it myself, loser-chick." says Sam as she grab the key card from the girl.

Sam use the key card to open the vault.

She then kill the girl.

Sam and Emily grab several bags of money and then leave in Sam's white sportscar.

4 days later.

"Yay! Sooo much fun!" moans Annabelle as she fuck her pussy with her dildo.

"Cute that you practice your masturbation, sweetie." says Sam when she enter Annabelle's room and sees Annabelle having a sexual moment.

"Thanks, mommy." says Annabelle.

"No problem." says Sam. "Lunch in 20 minutes, in the garden."

"Okay. Me will cum before that." moans Annabelle, fucking herself harder with the dildo. "Mmm...nice!"

"Alright." says Sam and then leave the room.

17 minutes later, Annabelle gets an orgasm.

She put on her baggy pink sweatpants and a t-shirt and then goes out to her mom and sisters.

"Hi, sister." says Mickey.

Annabelle gives Mickey a kiss on the head.

"Yay!" says Mickey, getting a bit horny.

Sam place pasta and fish on the table.

"Awww!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny in joy because it is their favorite food.

"Let's eat, girls." says Sam.

Sam and her daughters starts to eat.

"My sweet cuties, next week mommy's gonna teach ya how to suck men off and make 'em cum." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Annabelle, the only one of Sam's kids who already know what it means to suck someone off, since she has seen Sam suck men off a few times.

At the same time, Emily and a man named Aaron stand guard down in the basement, guarding the door to the room where the stolen gold and money is kept.

"Mama of Power seem to really love her kids." says Aaron.

"Yeah, she love her cute daughters. In the future, those girls will lead the gang when Mama of Power is dead." says Emily.

"Do you think they'll be able to do so, Em?" says Aaron.

"Sure, man. I've seen Mama of Power train her little daughters in sex, fighting and everything else they need to know. The girls already masturbate on a regular basis." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aaron.

The next day.

"Okay." says Sam. "I want guards downstairs 24 / 7. Em, you're in charge of making sure that the basement is not without guards even for a second."

"Yes, Mama of Power." says Emily.

"Roger, I'm goin' away over the upcoming weekend. When I'm gone, you'll keep an eye on my little daughters. And allow them to masturbate when they want to. They are supposed to learn how to get orgasms." says Sam.

"As ya wish, boss." says Roger.

"Good, man. Be nice to my cutie girls. I want them to be happy." says Sam.

"I understand." says Roger.

2 hours later.

"Mommy, my dildo is stuck in my hole." says Mickey in a sad tone as she slowly pull down her pink baggy sweatpants and reveal that her dildo is stuck in her pussy.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." says Sam.

Sam helps Mickey to get the dildo out.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Mickey.

"No problem, Mickey." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Mickey with an adorable smile.

4 days later, Sam goes away for secret reasons, leaving her kids in her friend Roger's care.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny cry when their sexy mommy drive away in her white car.

"Don't cry, girls. You can play with your plushies or masturbate." says Roger.

"Masturbate? Yay!" says a happy Mickey.

3 days later, Sam returns.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny get very happy.

Sam hug her adorable daughters.

"Mommy!" says Annabelle.

"Girls, how's things been while I was gone?" says Sam.

"Both sexy and bad." says Annabelle.

"Okay." says Sam.

The next day.

Annabelle fuck herself with her dildo while watching porn cartoons.

"Mmm! Soooo sexy!" moans Annabelle with a cutie smile.

It feels very good for Annabelle.

Her little kid pussy is very wet and warm.

"Yay! Fuck..." moans Annabelle.

Annabelle love masturbation.

She think it makes her be more like mommy.

40 minutes later.

"Yes, soooo cozy!" moans Annabelle as she get a cute orgasm.

2 days later.

Sam, Emily and girl named Mandy break into a fancy clothing store.

"No one's fuckin' move unless I say so, get it, losers?" says Sam.

She aim her rifle at the owner of the store.

"What do you people want...?" says the owner.

"Give us the money and all designer clothes." says Sam.

"Okay..." says the owner.

The owner give Sam what she ask for.

Sam, Emily and Mandy rape the owner and his two sons and then leave.

2 days later.

"My little sexy cuties, now mommy's gonna show ya how to suck a dick." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

Sam starts to suck Roger's dick.

"Holy shit, suck me off, Samantha!" moans Roger.

Sam smile.

"Ya're good at suckin' dick!" moans Roger.

"Of course I am." says Sam.

Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny pay close attention to what their mommy does so they can learn it.

"This is to teach your kids, I assume." says Roger.

"Yeah, I want 'em to know how to do this so they can suck men off when they're old enough." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny, being happy.

"Suck harder!" moans Roger in a deep manly tone.

Sam suck harder.

"Fuck...yeah!" moans Roger.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" moans Roger as he cum over Sam's sexy face.

"Yes!" moans Sam. "Cum on me, man!"

"Yay!" Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Okay and that my cutie girls is how ya suck a man off the correct way." says Sam.

"Yeah, mommy!" says Annabelle, Mickey, Jane and Jenny.

"Thanks, Roger." says Sam.

"No problem, Mama of Power. I'm glad to help ya teachin' your kids." says Roger.

"Sweet." says Sam.

"Mommy, does men like to get sucked off...?" says Annabelle.

"Yes, sweetie. Men love when chicks suck 'em off. They think it's sexy." says Sam.

"Okay." says Annabelle.

"And now it's time for dinner." says Sam.

Sam and her cute daughters go into the dining room.

"I hope the food is gonne be yummy." says Emily as she place food on the big table.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, Em." says Sam.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Jane.

"Aww, so cute! Your kids are like mini versions of you!" says Emily.

"Indeed and that's a very good thing." says Sam.

"Yay!" says Jenny.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
